Unresolved Questions
by TwilightFan2424
Summary: Edward and Bella go to tell Charlie about their engagement, but when Edward suddenly rushes Bella out, she knows that something is definitely wrong. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Unresolved Questions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward led me up to my front door with a distant look in his eyes. I opened the door, still staring dumbfounded at his unblinking gaze.

"What is going on?" I quietly demanded.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered into my ear. For some reason, I knew that Edward didn't want to tell me.

Hearing Charlie walk over to greet us, I quickly stole a glance at my left hand. Sure enough, the ring glittered back up at me. Looking up again, I began, "Hi dad. We have something big to tell you." Edward squeezed my hand tighter as if to encourage me.

"Hi." Charlie greeted me back. "What is it Bella?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, I held out my left hand for Charlie to look at. For a moment, he just stared at my hand, speechless. "What is that!?!" he shouted. "You are way too young to get married; and this _boy_ is completely unacceptable!" hearing him emphasize the word boy like an insult, I flinched.

"Dad, why can't you--" I began, trying to stop his rant.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me _and_ your mother! You are only 18 years old!" Edward suddenly butted in with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Bella, we have to go!" he told me. Grabbing my hand, he started out the door but Charlie held me back.

"You are not going anywhere young lady!" I pulled away from him, knowing that Edward wouldn't be this worked up if it wasn't something big.

"Dad, I have to go! I'm sorry but you have to trust me! I'll be back soon." Edward was pulling me away already, leading me to his car. I sat down in the front seat, as Edward got into the other side. "You have to tell me what is going on right now Edward! I'm going to be in so much--" Edward held me in his pleading gaze until I forgot what I was going to say.

"I can't tell you right now Bella." he began, looking at the road again. "You just have to trust me that there is a reason for this." Edward pulled over about a hundred meters away from the turn-off to his house. Before I knew what was going on, he ran around the car and grabbed me in his strong, unbreakable arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Edward started to run through the trees.

"You ask too many questions." he growled. I had never seen him this worried, and I wondered why he wouldn't tell me anything. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I had forgotten to close my eyes. As quick as I could, I slammed my eyes shut and held them like that so tight, that it hurt. I felt Edward gently place me on the ground. "Bella, Bella we're stopped." he whispered urgently.

"Where are we?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes, but Edward was gone.

**Note: I'm going to be writing another part to this story. (Of course!) But, I would like to know what you guys want to happen! Please review and tell me your predictions etc. Thank you in advance and I hope you liked my story so far! Oh, and one other thing. I hope that there are no spelling or grammar mistakes in this, but I might have missed one or two in the editing process. If you see any, please let me know. Thank you again and good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tragedy**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Edward!" I yelled into the silent forest surrounding me. I can't believe that he just up and left! He better have a good reason for this! "Edward! Where are you?" I yelled again, hoping that he would come back, unwilling to admit that he was probably miles away by now.

_Crack._ "Who's there?" I asked warily. A dark figure stepped out into the clearing. It was not a sunny day, but I could tell immediately that this was a vampire. As it came closer, I could tell that the strange vampire was a girl. She looked very young, with brunette hair and Mexican features. Then, I noticed her blood red eyes. I knew that this was the girl from Jasper's story. The girl who changed him into what he is now.

Maria.

"No!" I gasped. As I started to back away from the tiny vampire, she suddenly grinned at me.

"I can see that you recognize me. Though I do not remember ever meeting you. What is your name, human?" Maria said to me. I knew that she might decide to kill me any moment.

Breathing in slowly, I answered her question, though I don't know why. "I'm Bella Swan. You're Maria aren't you? I thought you were gone." As soon as she heard my last two sentences, Maria's grin changed into a vicious scowl. She ran toward me in pure rage. In less than a second she had pinned me to the ground and her lips were less than an inch from my neck. "Edward help me!!" I yelled into the air as she bit me.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_No! Edward go back!_At the sound of Alice's panicked cry in my head I immediately turned around and raced back to where I had left Bella.

"Edward help me!!" I heard Bella yell. I ran faster than I ever had before. No! I thought. I should have never left her there.

In a matter of seconds I burst through the trees into the clearing. "Bella!" I yelled, anguish in my voice as I saw her unmoving under the girl who changed Jasper. "Maria! You are going to pay for this!" I raced toward her but when I got there, she was gone. "Bella! Oh no! Bella I am so sorry for leaving you!" I whispered as I picked her up and ran off to the house.

**Note: So there's the next part. I'm sorry that it's so short but... What do you think? Lol! Again, I would love to hear your predictions. Please review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Payback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**Author's Note: I know that it's taken forever, but I've finally written another chapter! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I stumbled into the yard just as Carlisle came running out the door. Jasper had Maria cornered by a tree nearby and her head was swiveling, looking for an escape.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked when he reached me.

"Maria there decided to bite Bella." I answered, nodding my head towards where Jasper and Maria were. "Can you save her?"

"I don't know, Edward. Let's get her inside though."

"Jasper, calm down!" I heard Maria's childlike voice beg as we ran into the house. "I didn't know that she was with your coven! Nobody else was there. Please, Jasper!"

I snarled quietly and placed Bella on the couch. As Carlisle began checking her over, I stalked outside to have a word with Maria.

As I approached, Jasper had just crouched down, lips pulled back menacingly. "Jasper? I'll handle this. Jasper's head turned to look at me, his lips still in the same position. Maria took his distraction as a chance to run, but I was quicker. In less than a second, she was pinned against a tree trunk, trying to fight off my grip.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

I shook my head and leaned in to growl into her ear. "You're going to pay for what you did to my Bella." I crouched to the ground, preparing to pounce, but a piercing shriek of pure agony distracted me. I recognized the voice at once and froze in my place. "NO!" I gasped, forgetting about Maria, as I raced back to the house.

Bursting through the door, I saw Carlisle with his back to me, struggling to hold a flailing body down on the couch. "Bella, no! CURSE YOU MARIA!" I yelled, running to the couch.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I screamed as the burning sensation seared through my body. The pain was indescribable, and I begged Edward, Carlisle, Alice and anyone else who came near to kill me, to put me out of my misery.

Edward never left my side, and I was vaguely aware that he was constantly apologizing for something. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was not my fault, but all that came out was my screams. I could tell that my screaming was having a negative effect on him, because with every scream that passed through my chapped lips, Edward flinched.

I didn't know how long had passed since the change began, I was only aware of a change when it began to dull a bit. I was able to focus on some snippets of conversation around me as more time passed, and I strained to hear more.

"...shouldn't be that long."

"...can already tell..."

"...she's going to be beautiful."

I decided that it wasn't worth the effort, trying to hear the talking after a while, and concentrated instead on the hope that it was going to be over soon.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella's eyes flickered open, and I saw for the first time her new blood red irises. "Bella?" I asked timidly.

"Edward!" She breathed, embracing me. She felt the same temperature as myself, instead of how she usually felt to myself, boiling hot.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have left you like that. This is all my fault!"

"Edward, you're being absurd. This is not your fault and you know it." Bella pulled my face to hers and kissed me. I kissed her back passionately, just as Alice came running into the room.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "Come here!"

I took my hand away from Bella for a minute, waving it at Alice, hoping that she would get the message to go away.

"Edward! Don't you want her to see what she looks like now?" I just growled in response, not moving my lips away from Bella's.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Though it pained me to do so, I finally had to pull away from Edward. I really was curious to see my new appearance, so I followed my new adopted sister to her big bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, and saw a familiar but very different girl. This girl had the same wavy brown hair as always, but instead of chocolate brown eyes, my eyes were a deep crimson, the same color as James, Laurent, and Victoria's had been. My skin had also changed. Even though it had been pale before, it was now almost as white as a sheet. Lastly, I also noticed that I had changed into a strikingly beautiful woman instead of my plain human look.

All the while, Alice smiled gleefully at me. "What do you think, Bella?" She exclaimed.

"Alice, why on earth are my eyes red? Shouldn't they be the same colour as yours?" I was surprised to notice that my voice came out like music, and liked the sound of it.

Alice chuckled. "Oh, Bella. You won't get--" Alice stopped mid-sentence listened intently for a minute. I joined in, and heard voices from downstairs, clear as a bell.

"...didn't get rid of her yet." I heard Jasper's voice say.

"Good, I would like to deal with Maria. She is nothing but trouble, and needs to pay for her actions." Edward was talking to Jasper about Maria. They must have found her. I looked at Alice, whose gaze was looking somewhere far away.

"Alice?" I asked timidly, reaching out towards her. She shook her head as if to dispel a worrisome thought. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Bella." She answered. "It's nothing, Edward just has some plans that I need to talk to him about. Let's go see Carlisle and Esme, and then you should probably hunt." Immediately, I was distracted by the burning of my thirst in my throat.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Just as Alice and Bella went upstairs, Jasper walked in. I looked at him and remembered Maria. "Jasper, what happened to Maria?"

He chuckled darkly before answering. "She's been staying here for the past three days. I wanted to give you a chance to get your payback. We didn't get rid of her yet."

"Good, I would like to deal with Maria. She is nothing but trouble, and needs to pay for her actions." I laughed without humor, and thought up a perfect plan for payback. Maria was going to suffer just as Bella had, and I knew just how.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! I would very much appreciate it if you could review and give me some suggestions on what to write next. I'm having a little trouble with writer's block and that would really help me! Thanks so much and I'll update asap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's taken literally forever for this chapter, but I'm on a roll now, and I know what's gonna happen in the next few chapters. This chapter is sort of an introduction to Edward's payback plan, and it's partly just some fluff that I had fun writing. Gotta love that Emmett. Enjoy!**

**Helper**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

The voice over the phone was familiar, and I immediately knew who it was. "I need your help. Can you come for a visit?"

"Of course. Should I come right away?" I didn't know how my sisters would take it if I told them we had to leave right away, but it seemed worth it.

"Please do. But please come alone. I don't know how she would take it if she came." I was confused. Who was he talking about?

"Who? Who's she?"

"Tanya."

**Edward P.O.V.**

My help was on her way. Maria was going to regret what she had done. She would pay. Bella and I had returned from hunting and she was currently upstairs with Alice. My little pixie-like sister was making her try on outfit after outfit, and I could tell from Bella's expression in Alice's thoughts that she was really losing her patience for clothes.

I chuckled quietly and then noticed that somebody was behind me. I whipped around to see Emmet standing behind me, a huge grin on his face. In his hands above my head were two bright pink water balloons. "EMMETT!" I screeched, but it was too late. He dropped the balloons and I was immediately soaked from head to toe.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"EMMETT!" Edward's very very loud and angry voice filled my ears, making me jump. What on earth was Emmett up to now? I looked over to Alice for an explanation, but all I saw was her doubled over, laughing her head off.

"What on earth?" I exclaimed, and immediately raced down the stairs, coming to a halt only to see a very wet Edward glaring at Emmett, who was also laughing his head off. "What in heaven's name is going on down here? And Edward, why are you wet?"

"Emmett decided to throw water balloons at me!" Edward announced whinily, and I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I watched angrily as my fiancée laughed. Ugh! Nobody takes my side in this house! Suddenly, I noticed that there was another person laughing. Other than Bella, Alice and Emmett. I looked towards the open door, and in it stood a blonde haired, pale skinned woman with topaz eyes.

Perfect. My helper was just on time.

**I hope you enjoyed! Just one last important thing. I would just like to ask all my wonderful readers to vote in my poll on my profile. I really appreciate it and I'll update really soon, I'm already starting on the next chappie! Yay!**


End file.
